Need You Now
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: Both needed each other... Revised edition on the 2nd chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Athena's here~ And here as my guest is my beloved (adopted) cousin, Ciel!

Ciel: Thank you for inviting me Ath-hime. And for allowing me to beta-read your story.

Athena: My pleasure. Well since this is my **FIRST** skip beat! Fanfiction, please go easy on me!

Ciel: And without further adieu. . .

Athena & Ciel: Read and Review Please!

* * *

**Ciel: I suggest listening to 'Lady Antebellum's Need You Now' to get yourself into the mood…**

* * *

**Picture perfect memories****  
****Scattered all around the floor****  
****Reaching for the phone 'cause****  
****I can't fight it anymore****  
**

Kyoko stared blankly at the pictures scattered all around her. In her hand was a sleek sky blue Sony camera which was a gift from Maria for her 18th birthday. All of the pictures were of her friends and colleagues together, with a few personal shots of herself. As soon as Maria taught her how to operate the camera, 'Princess' (the name of the camera. ==") never left her side at all. However, once she looked at all of the pictures ever taken, she realized that most of the shots were of her and Tsuruga Ren, in many occasions.

**And I wonder if I****  
****Ever cross your mind****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**

Suddenly a random thought entered her mind. _Why did I ever care of Tsuruga-san? Was he just another senpai or . . .?_ Her head turned down and a picture on the edge of her knee caught her attention. She picked it up and looked at the picture carefully. It was a picture of Tsuruga-san and her. He was holding her from behind and smiling a true genuine smile in the picture while she looked like a shy school girl, blushing at his hold on her.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm all alone****  
****And I need you now****  
****Said I wouldn't call****  
****But I've lost all control****  
****And I need you now****  
**  
Thinking back at the origin of how the picture was taken, Kyoko's face took a light pinkish colour. She remembered how they had finished a scene in their movie and since both had spare time to wander around the location which was a private park, they decided to walk around. When they caught sight of a pair of couples taking pictures together, Ren suddenly asked for her camera and asked a passerby to take a picture of the both of them. Remembering the wonderful times, made her heart ache. Her eyes took a determined glint as she rushes to make herself look okay and got out of her room that she'd rented from the Daruma-ya couples in less than 5 minutes. But she failed to notice it was already 1 o'clock in the morning…

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now****  
**

As Kyoko ran all the way to Ren's apartment, her heart started to ache painfully. What's this feeling I'm experiencing? The pain, even though it hurts, but somehow it exhilarates her at the same time. When he saw the apartment closing by, she hastened her pace, unable to contain anymore of her feelings.

**Another shot of whiskey****  
****Can't stop looking at the door****  
****Wishing you'd come sweeping****  
****In the way you did before****  
**  
Ren gulped another shot of whiskey as he looked at the front door. His current bottle of whisky was by his side, a quarter full from his previous indulges with the liquid whenever he needed a time out. He stared at the door again, almost thinking that Kyoko would come and rushes about his apartment, nagging over him like a wife would. . .

**And I wonder if I****  
****Ever cross your mind****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**  
Ren then laughed at his thought. The girl he's in love with had sworn off love. His chances of getting any part of her heart are as close to zero. He drowned the whiskey down his throat, relishing the burning liquid flowing down his throat. When the bottle was emptied, he laid the bottle again before grabbing another full bottle and uncorking it again, noting to himself how really tipsy he was.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm a little drunk****  
****And I need you now****  
****Said I wouldn't call****  
****But I've lost all control****  
****And I need you now**

The sound of the doorbell made him look up. He then looked at the glowing digital clock right on the wall and noted that it was a quarter after one; far too late for any sane minds to be visiting him. _Who in their right minds came at a quarter after one in the FREAKING morning!_ His intoxicated mind raged. He was determined to ignore the doorbell however the constant tone was starting to build a headache to his stupor mind's defeat.

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now**

"The door is open!" He yelled almost angrily as he snapped his head back to swallow another dose of the burning whiskey into his throat. But the sight of Kyoko Mogami almost made him spit out the intoxicating liquid from his throat. _Why is SHE here!_ Cried his mind.

**Whoa, whoa****  
****Guess I'd rather hurt****  
****Than feel nothing at all**

Kyoko's heart clenched painfully at the sight of her beloved senpai sitting on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of whiskeys he's been drinking for god-knows-how much. His drunken state made her heart surged with more pain that she'd ever felt before. Slowly, she entered his territory and made her way towards him, where he merely looked at her with hazy and disbelieving eyes.

"Kyoko?" He rasped out. Kyoko then kneeled down to his eye level and looked at him sadly.

"Tsuruga-san?"

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm all alone****  
****And I need you now****  
****And I said I wouldn't call****  
****But I'm a little drunk****  
****And I need you now**

Hesitantly, her hands rose up and cupped his cheeks. Ren relaxed at her gentle caress of his cheeks, though her eyes watered at the sight of him so . . . messed up like this.

"Tsuruga-san, why?" she whispered, holing back the urge to cry in front of him. His brown eyes stared hazily at her, blinking every so often.

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now****  
****I just need you now**

His drunken mind slowly cleared from the hazy feeling that the whiskey provided enough to comprehend what Kyoko was talking about. However his mind and body did not cooperate with themselves and he spilled out what has been at the tips of his tongue for the part 3 years.

"Because I need you."

**Oh baby, I need you now****  
**

Kyoko finally couldn't hold her tears back as she buried herself to his shoulders. Her tears made his eyes widen in surprise. Her sobs were so heart wrenching to his ears that it almost made him ran into the kitchen to grab a knife and kill himself to end his life and make her stop crying. However her next words made him froze.

"I'm. . . sorry, Ren." She sobbed. She then lifted her face and planted a gentle kiss onto his cold lips whispering, "I need you now."

And that night, both hearts felt lighter as they became one. Body and Soul.

* * *

Athena: This has got to be the worst one-shot ever. . . =="

Ciel: Cheer up, Ath-hime. *pats Ath at the shoulder* It's not so bad.

Athena: Hn. Please review/Flame me for the (possibly) worst song-fic ever made. . .

Ciel: -.-" You're really lowering the mood, you know? But anyway review and tell us how YOU think.

~Athena and Ciel Katorea signing out, dechu~


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the Revised Version of my story…It's sorta the same as the one before but with a few details altered. Gratitude goes off to **SaphFireFlame** for pointing out my mistake on the whiskey part! =="

**I suggest listening to 'Lady Antebellum's Need You Now' to get yourself into the mood…**

It was a pointless fight to begin with, Kyoko mused. She and Tsuruga had just finished the set when they ran into Reino. Reino has captured one of Kyoko's grudges again had bribed her for a kiss. Of course, Kyoko was in no position to protest as Reino was ready to purify the captive grudge if she tries to do anything. Ren then saw them in a heated kissing pose and had gone ballistic. Reino quickly disappeared, having achieved what he wanted and left Kyoko to face Tsuruga Ren's wrath alone. Kyoko and Ren then started a shouting match and then Yashiro appeared, which made Tsuruga march off in rage, while leaving Kyoko seething over his over-sized ego. But now that the anger has left her it made her realize that the fight was so pointless and stupid. And all was Reino's fault. The faint sound of the radio the ookami usually play during after hours reached her ears, breaking the silent loneliness of her room and she listened to it without any desire to ask the ookami downstairs to reduce the voice and keep her silence stretching.

**Picture perfect memories****  
****Scattered all around the floor****  
****Reaching for the phone 'cause****  
****I can't fight it anymore****  
**

Kyoko stared blankly at the pictures scattered all around her which she'd gotten out of the box where she'd kept them. In her hand was a sleek sky blue Sony camera which was a gift from Maria for her 18th birthday. All of the pictures were of her friends and colleagues together, with a few personal shots of herself. As soon as Maria taught her how to operate the camera, 'Princess' (the name of the camera. ==") never left her side at all. However, once she looked at all of the pictures ever taken, she realized that most of the shots were of her and Tsuruga Ren, in many occasions.

**And I wonder if I****  
****Ever cross your mind****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**

Suddenly a random thought entered her mind. _Why did I ever care of Tsuruga-san? Was he just another senpai or . . .?_ Her head turned down and a picture on the edge of her knee caught her attention. She picked it up and looked at the picture carefully. It was a picture of Tsuruga-san and her. He was holding her from behind and smiling a true genuine smile in the picture while she looked like a shy school girl, blushing at his hold on her.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm all alone****  
****And I need you now****  
****Said I wouldn't call****  
****But I've lost all control****  
****And I need you now****  
**  
Thinking back at the origin of how the picture was taken, Kyoko's face took a light pinkish colour. She remembered how they had finished a scene in their movie and since both had spare time to wander around the location which was a private park, they decided to walk around. When they caught sight of a pair of couples taking pictures together, Ren suddenly asked for her camera and asked a passerby to take a picture of the both of them. Remembering the wonderful times, made her heart ache. Her eyes took a determined glint as she rushes to make herself look okay and got out of her room that she'd rented from the Daruma-ya couples in less than 5 minutes. But she failed to notice it was already 1 o'clock in the morning…

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now****  
**

As Kyoko ran all the way to Ren's apartment, her heart started to ache painfully. What's this feeling I'm experiencing? The pain, even though it hurts, but somehow it exhilarates her at the same time. When he saw the apartment closing by, she hastened her pace, unable to contain anymore of her feelings.

**Another shot of whiskey****  
****Can't stop looking at the door****  
****Wishing you'd come sweeping****  
****In the way you did before****  
**  
Ren gulped another shot of whiskey as he looked at the front door. His third bottle of whisky was by his side, halfway empty while the others beforehand scattered all around him. He stared at the door again, almost thinking that Kyoko would come and rushes about his apartment, nagging over him like a wife would. . .

**And I wonder if I****  
****Ever cross your mind****  
****For me it happens all the time****  
**  
Ren then laughed at his thought. The girl he's in love with had sworn off love. His chances of getting any part of her heart are as close to zero. He drowned the whiskey down his throat, relishing the burning liquid flowing down his throat. When the bottle was emptied, he laid the bottle again before grabbing another full bottle and uncorking it again, noting to himself how tipsy he was. He chuckled as he remembered that he'd just have two and a half bottle of liquor down his throat ever since he got home at 7 pm.

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm a little drunk****  
****And I need you now****  
****Said I wouldn't call****  
****But I've lost all control****  
****And I need you now**

The sound of the doorbell made him look up. He then looked at the glowing digital clock right on the wall and noted that it was a quarter after one; far too late for any sane minds to be visiting him. _Who in their right minds came at a quarter after one in the FREAKING morning!_ His intoxicated mind raged. He was determined to ignore the doorbell however the constant tone was starting to build a headache to his stupor mind's defeat.

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now**

"The door is open!" He yelled almost angrily as he snapped his head back to swallow another dose of the burning whiskey into his throat. But the sight of Kyoko Mogami almost made him spit out the intoxicating liquid from his throat. _Why is SHE here!_ Cried his mind.

**Whoa, whoa****  
****Guess I'd rather hurt****  
****Than feel nothing at all**

Kyoko's heart clenched painfully at the sight of her beloved senpai sitting on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of whiskeys he's been drinking for god-knows-how much. His drunken state made her heart surged with more pain that she'd ever felt before. Slowly, she entered his territory and made her way towards him, where he merely looked at her with hazy and disbelieving eyes.

"Kyoko?" He rasped out. Kyoko then kneeled down to his eye level and looked at him sadly.

"Tsuruga-san?"

**It's a quarter after one****  
****I'm all alone****  
****And I need you now****  
****And I said I wouldn't call****  
****But I'm a little drunk****  
****And I need you now**

Hesitantly, her hands rose up and cupped his cheeks. Ren relaxed at her gentle caress of his cheeks, though her eyes watered at the sight of him so . . . messed up like this.

"Tsuruga-san, why? Why did you angry because of me?" she whispered, holing back the urge to cry in front of him. His brown eyes stared hazily at her, blinking every so often.

**And I don't know how****  
****I can do without****  
****I just need you now****  
****I just need you now**

His drunken mind slowly cleared from the hazy feeling that the whiskey provided enough to comprehend what Kyoko was talking about. However his mind and body did not cooperate with themselves and he spilled out what has been at the tips of his tongue for the part 3 years.

"Because I need you... and not that *chough* … copy-freak…"

**Oh baby, I need you now****  
**

Kyoko finally couldn't hold her tears back as she buried herself to his shoulders. Her tears made his eyes widen in surprise. Her sobs were so heart wrenching to his ears that it almost made him ran into the kitchen to grab a knife and kill himself to end his life and make her stop crying. However her next words made him froze.

"I'm. . . sorry, Ren." She sobbed. She then lifted her face and planted a gentle kiss onto his cold lips whispering, "I need you now…Ren as I always has been…"

And that night, both hearts felt lighter as they became one. Body and Soul.

* * *

Athena: I guess this concludes this! Thanks for the supportitive reviews!

~Athena signing out, dechu!


End file.
